


Hanabi

by lileripanda



Category: BounPrem - Fandom, Broccoli - Fandom, Hemp Rope - Fandom, PremBoun - Fandom, between us - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Character Death, Fiction, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lileripanda/pseuds/lileripanda
Summary: "My life is just like sparklers. The day I was born is like the freshly lighted one."
Relationships: Boun Noppanut Guntachai/Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong, BounPrem - Relationship, Prem Warut Chawalitrujiwong/Boun Noppanut Guntachai, PremBoun - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Hanabi

Flashback

Wednesday afternoon, around 6pm, a man wearing a plain white shirt paired with a jeans and sandals, is walking on a busy road with his head down. His hands are in his pocket, going somewhere he doesn't know. 

After walking around for at least 15 minutes, his feet dragged him to the shore. He can feel the cold breeze brushing against his skin and the smell of the sea. He decided to sit down and looked at the sky. The moon showed itself and the stars are appearing one by one. The sky is slowly getting dark.

He got distracted when he heard a group of people laughing in a distance while playing with the fireworks.

"That would be nice.. laughing and playing without any worries." Boun chuckled. "How I wish I can do that too."

PREM'S POV

I was having a fun time with my friends when I saw a man sitting by the shore while looking at the sky. I stared at him for a moment before I talked to my friends.

"Guys! I'll go for now. Just text me when you decided to go home already." I grabbed my bag, some sparklers and a match then ran away.

I stopped and slowly walked towards the man I saw while holding the fireworks in my hand.

"He looks sad.."

I extended my hand and placed the sparklers in front of his face and that made him look at me confusingly.

"Play with me." I blurted out then smiled at him.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"Come on, let's play. You'll like it." I smiled at him once again and there he grabbed some of the sparklers from my hand.

I lit one and gave it to him. "Here." He softly smiled at me in return. He just looked at the lighted sparkler while smiling. I can't help but look at him and ask.

"What's your name?"  
"Boun, and you?"  
"I'm Prem."

After that, he smiled at me and started playing with the sparklers. I gave him more and I saw how he changed his expression. He's smiling brightly now unlike before where he looked like he has a lot of thoughts.

We enjoyed ourselves playing with the sparklers when I heard my phone receive a message.

Message from Sammy🌺:  
'Oi pig! I don't know where you went but we'll go home now. Enjoy wherever you are.'

I chuckled when I saw her message. "Yeah, I'm enjoying myself now." I thought.

I turned my face and looked at Boun who is beside me.

"I don't see you often here. Where do you live?" I asked.

"I don't come out that much." Again, he gave me a faint smile.

"Do you like fireworks?" He asked and I nodded.

"Fireworks are beautiful, aren't they? When I see them up in the dark sky along with the stars, my heart melts." I answered.

"But fireworks are just beautiful in the beginning. After some time, it's beauty and life will end." He said and that made me confused.

I was thinking of what he told me when he suddenly stood and bid his goodbye. He walked fast that I couldn't even utter a word.

I looked at my phone, it's already 10:30 pm. We've talked for at least 4 hours.

I'm on my way home but I'm still thinking of what he said to me.  
"What does he mean by that?"

I've been going back and forth to the shore just to check if he's there but he doesn't show up. It's the first and last time I saw him. I wonder where he is right now, how he is doing? Is he really okay? I remember the look in his eyes. I don't understand them but somehow it says something. It looks sad and had given up hope. I wish I can be there to lift up his mood.

BOUN'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to clear my vision. I saw the clean white ceiling and heard the machines beside me.

"Ah.. I'm in the hospital, again.."

I slowly closed my eyes again trying to remember what happened to me when I heard my mom talk.

"Do you want to eat something? Or drink?"

I just shook my head. I looked outside the window. It's been a while since I last went to the shore. Will I be able to do that again? Will I still be able to meet Prem for the second time?

'That might be the first and last time..' I thought.

I was walking around the hospital with my dextrose stand, trying to go up to the rooftop when I saw a familiar face. I immediately went inside the elevator when I saw him turn around. I was about to release a deep sigh of relief when someone tried to stop the elevator doors from closing.

It was Prem. He got shocked when he saw me and looked at me with a confused face.

"Boun! W-what are you doing here? Are you sick?" He asked nonstop. To be honest, it's quite irritating so I just kept my mouth shut. He didn't ask anymore and we just stayed silent until he reached his floor.

"You're going to the rooftop, right? I'll follow you there. I'll just finish my job. Take care." He said while smiling softly at me.

After some time, I reached the rooftop. It's been a while since I felt this cold breeze. The beautiful scenery of the sea near the hospital is healing my soul. How I wish I can go back there.

Someone patted me on my shoulder and when I looked around, it was Prem.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you I'll follow you here right?"

"Then what are you doing here in the hospital?"

"I'm a volunteer and they called me here today."

We stayed silent for a moment before I opened my mouth to say something but he immediately cut me off.

"It's okay, if you don't want to say it. I understand."

I smiled faintly while looking at the scenery in front of us.

"I got severe nosebleed 3 months ago, before you met me. The day you approached me, it was the day I just got back from my check up. I already got my operation done but that day, I got nosebleeds again. My doctor said my operation were useless. My cancer is not responding to the medicines and chemo anymore. I really thought I'm doing well already but guess what? I've only got 7 months to live." I chuckled before continuing.

"My life is all fun and games. My parents allow me to do things I love. It really is fun, bright and beautiful but when that day came, my world became dark. I don't know what to do or what to say and react. My mind went blank for I don't know how many times already. My feet dragged me to the shore that day. I really need some fresh air and I'm thankful you approached me."

He is just listening beside me. I'm glad. I released a heavy sigh after when he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. He didn't say anything and just keeps patting my head lightly and brushed his fingers against my hair. It's really comforting. I can't help but lean my head on his shoulder.

For months, Prem keeps visiting me whenever he has time. He will bring something for me to enjoy and stay by my side until late at night. I don't really know why he's doing all of this but I'm thankful.

Some days, I'll keep on vomiting because of the medicine and doesn't have any appetite. Good thing he always brings me lemons for me to sniff on to. It helped me a lot.

I'm thankful I met Prem. He gave me another reason to enjoy my life in just the span of 7 months.

I'm writing something on my diary when someone knocked on the door. I already knew who it was so I immediately hid my diary.

"Just open the door and come in." I heard him laugh before he opened the door.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, placing the food he bought on my bed table.

"Not yet."

"I brought you your favourite."

"Really?! It's been so long since I last ate them!" My eyes sparkled when I saw my favourite food in front of me.

"Thank you, Prem." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh, by the way, can you move around?" Prem asked.

"I can, I guess. Why?"

"Wanna go outside?"

I got stunned from what I heard.

"Wha-? Why?"

"I know how much you miss looking at the sky by the shore. Pretty sure you're bored too. I already got permission, you don't need to think of anything."

I kept silent for a minute.

"Wanna play some sparklers again?"

And with that question, I just got teary eyed. I don't know why but it feels warm.

I tried to compose myself first before speaking.

"I don't know how I'll show you how much thankful I am but really, thank you so much. I only have limited time but every moment with you, you're trying to make it the best. Thank you."

Prem patted my head then smiled. "It's because it's you. I want to make you smile as much as I can."

"Let's go outside tomorrow."

"Okay.."

October 18, 5:15pm  
Prem picked me up late in the afternoon and arrived just in time for the sun to set. The sea is beautiful with the sun reflecting on it. Slowly, the sky became dark.

We are staying at the tent Prem set up earlier before he picked me up. We are currently watching the stars and feeling the cold breeze when he handed me a lighted sparklers.

"Here."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"You know what, I'm still wondering about what you've said that day, about fireworks. Do you hate them?"

"No, I actually love them." I paused.

"My life is just like sparklers. The day I was born is like the freshly lighted one. My whole life is like the process of this sparkler, slowly reaching it's end. It's beautiful, bright and wonderful. It's light will slowly fade away once you reach the end. Just like my life, I'm near the end." I released a soft sigh.

"So far, my life is beautiful as it is, until I knew I was sick. I thought it's really the end of me when my nose starts bleeding again months after the operation. My whole world became dark, until you approached me. It became bright again, but just like what I said, I'm near the end. When the light from the sparklers were gone, you tend to throw it away right? Since I'm near the end now, I'll be put away soon too. I hope you won't forget me."

I smiled faintly at him while watching the sparkler reaching it's end. I glanced at him, checking for his reaction but to my surprise he's already looking seriously at me.

"I'll let you play with sparklers until the end and I will surely not forget you." Prem smiled at me and with the help of the moon's light, I saw the tears filling up his eyes.

Before I look away from him, I saw him move his lips and mumbled something. I smiled at him and said the same thing.

Present day

PREM'S POV

4:50 pm  
I am holding a small bouquet of baby's breath flowers, on my way to somewhere not far from where I live.

I stopped walking when I saw a familiar silhouette from the exact same spot where Boun and I used to sit at. I smiled at the scene.

"You really love this place." I mumbled while smiling.

As I approach, the silhouette quickly faded. I sat on the spot where I saw the silhouette and placed the baby's breath flowers beside me.

"Boun, how are you? I hope you're doing well up there."

I opened a box of sparklers from my bag and lit one up.

"Can you see this? You really love playing with sparklers but now, you can clearly see the fireworks from above. I hope you're smiling every time you see them."

From that moment, I can't hold my tears back anymore.

"I miss you so much, Boun. Everything reminds me of you. Even if it's hard, I'm trying to live my life for you because I know you want to see me smile and happy. Thank you, Boun. I'm grateful I met you." I paused for a while.

"Thank you for answering me that day. That made me happy. That brought me joy I never expected I'll feel.."

I wiped my tears away and got up from my seat.

"I'll visit you every now and then, Boun. I won't forget you. Never. I love you and I miss you so much."

I lit up 5 sparklers and put it around the baby's breath flowers before I left. Just like what I promised, I will never forget Boun, the man that thought me how to live my life to the fullest with just a short period of time. He will forever live in my memories.

October 18, 5:35 pm

"I love you, Boun."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this one 😊 More of my works will be posted soon. Feedbacks will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading 💚


End file.
